Episode 1444 (1 May 1997)
Synopsis Lorraine tells Joe the doctor is coming to see him, and Joe is unenthusiastic about the prospect. He's also at home alone when the phone rings, so as usual he ignores it. However, Lorraine has acquired an answering machine, so there is a message left. Joe is about to hide in his room at the phone ringing, but he stops to listen, and hears the doctor tell Lorraine to bring Joe in at 10:30 on Monday. He then trashes the house and when Lorraine arrives back tells her that he knows that she is one of them because they sent a message by phone telling her to hand him over to them on Monday. Lorraine is shocked and tries to tell Joe she "loves him" and it's for him, but he doesn't believe a word as he is now convinced she's one of the enemy who are trying to kill him, and missed him when they got Karen, but will get him eventually. Michael tells Sanjay he's moved someone to give Sanjay a new stall close to his current one. Nigel asks Claire what she thinks of Dot and Claire says she's a bit weird and she put a blanket over the computer at night to stop radiation. Nigel asks what she'd think if Dot were to stay a bit longer. Claire asks how much longer, and Nigel says a few weeks, or months. Claire storms out saying "how could you" and goes off to school in a huff. He finds the "poem" sent to her printed out, and asks her about it, when she comes home from school, whether this "rapper" is her boyfriend. She says it's not, but she doesn't mention that she and Sonia are planning to meet them sometime. Dot goes to the café and sees Ian and asks after Steven. Ian tells her the whole sorry tale and Dot says that David Wicks was always too full of himself even when he was a little boy, still having Pat for a mother didn't help - look how Simon turned out too. Ian looks annoyed and Dot apologises saying she didn't think. Tony has been working on an article about drug dealers in Walford, and presents it to his editor, saying that it's something they haven't covered and it's all true. Unfortunately the editor isn't impressed since it is all anecdotal and contains no proof. He asks for sources and says if Tony has several independent sources to back it, he will run it, otherwise it is asking for trouble saying that you can see drug dealers in the Cobra Club every night of the week, and they would have no defence in court. Tony replies "how about the truth is an absolute defence." Max smiles and says he's obviously been doing his homework, so get some proof and he will run the story. A little later, Max calls Tony into the office to offer him a "trainee" position, shadowing a journalist and learning the trade, while still doing all his other duties as office junior, and no extra pay, but lots more hours. Tony says he'd love to and Polly offers to take him out that evening to celebrate. Tony declines saying he is seeing someone. Grant goes to see Tiffany with an aggressive speech to say that now it's confirmed he is the baby's father, he wants access to see Courtney as often as possible. Tiff says that's fine and he can come any time, and there is no point setting definite times as he is welcome any time at all. Grant is surprised she's so agreeable, and goes away a bit deflated. Tiff goes around the market and looks at a dress on Bianca's stall. Bianca says don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think it's right for you...err we don't have the right size. Tiffany looks disappointed and says she knows she has to lose some weight, because Lorraine is pretty "in a stick-insect sort of way," so she has competition, and has to get her figure back to have a chance with Grant. George didn't turn up last night, and Peggy is worrying, saying it's not right of George not to call. Grant comments it's downright suicidal. A large bouquet of flowers arrives with an apology which goes some way to pacifying Peggy. Joe tells Lorraine to sit down and that he can't let her go because she will betray him, and he used to think it was he who was evil but now he realises it was her all the time. She sits down - not too close though - and waits. He does not improve, and when she says she's getting hungry, Joe tells her to sit down and she's not allowed to leave. He holds her prisoner with a bit of glass! She is totally pathetic and clueless and doesn't make the slightest effort to do anything sensible. Joe walks around mumbling to himself and finally works himself into a frenzy and throws a stool through the window. George happens to be passing, and he goes into the Vic with another apology ready, and Peggy is reasonably friendly. He mentions the crowd gathered in the street to watch what is going on at Lorraine's and Grant rushes out to see what is happening. He arrives and Lorraine tells him to get help, a doctor or something. He tells Joe to let Lorraine go, but he won't, so Grant leaves and fetches help. Police and social psychiatrists turn up and persuade Joe to put down the glass and let Lorraine go, and they usher him out into a waiting ambulance. They say that they have got two signatures for sectioning him for 28 days, and Lorraine says she supposes they want her signature too. He says well, it might be better if I sign it, as Joe may hold it against you if you do. Lorraine follows as they lead him away and the crowd watch. She then makes a miserable speech to the assembled watchers, saying have you seen enough? That's my son they're taking away, and then "you just don't get it, do you?" Credits Main cast *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes